mlppastafandomcom-20200214-history
Breath: Beserk
Breath: Beserk Written by: Rockamorow Inspired on: Mac's Secret and The Shining (The Beserk mode is when Skyblack totally loses his mind and does anything to kill his victim, he ignores pain, and is extremelly brutal when killing his victims, using anything around him, he also attacks anypony on his way, except the one he considers friendly (Fluttershy and Crimson Darkness), also, the beserk mode is activated whenever Skyblack is really angry, like totally pissed off, his eyes go red, he breathes hard and his mane get messy...) (Believe it or not, the beserk mode has a theme song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wA5NmQESx8) ---- Fuck this town, fuck these ponies and fuck me, I can't believe I got robbed five days in a row...and now Fluttershy is angry with me... Can it get worse? Yes it can...I passed through Applejack's barn, guess who appeared? Apple Bloom... "Mr. Black! Let's play a game I invented!" "Please, not now Bloom...I'm not in the mood..." "Please, please, please, PLEEEASE??" "No, no, no and no" "Well, whatever..." Apple Bloom said as she gave her back to me "You were always dumb anyways, I still can't believe Fluttershy was stupid enough to become your girlfriend..." My jaw dropped, that ringing came to my ear...Oh Celestia, that ringing... "Bloom, please..." "Shut up you worthless stallion, scumbag..." That strange music came to my head... (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LfHGqyMxuqI) "Apple Bloom, you are making me angry..." "Look at how many bucks I give!" I looked backwards, she had her front legs spread open, meaning...none. A buzzing noise came... "Apple Bloom..." "SHUT UP, GO DROWN ON AN ACID PIT!" My eyes went red...I went beserk... I stared backwards again, Apple Bloom was showing me her tongue...to bad, that was the last time she was gonna use that... I slowly started trotting towards her, she once again was insulting me which her "so creative and offensive" insults, but as I got closer she started looking worried and started trotting backwards... That's when I finnaly tackled her, I started punching her repeatedly, fast and strong blows threw her head left and right, I stopped when I noticed her black eye, bleeding nose and dislocated jaw... "Pwease, stahp! I dfidn't mwean twu ophend yu!" "Stop lying..." I noticed her tongue was already hanging from her mouth, I grabbed it with both of my hooves, and started pulling it... She was letting out a muffled scream, I could see the tongue getting ripped apart by her teeth...until it finnaly came out... "That might shut you up..." I noticed she was drowning in her own blood, I didn't want this to happen, I grappled her and hanged her on the air, before throwing her to a tree... There, I ran and grabbed her head, and smashed it violently against the tree, I could notice blood and skull fragments coming out, I noticed a branch had fallen, I grabbed it and impaled it on her eye...thus killing her... I stepped backwards and looked at my job...perfect! That was one down...three to go! I sneaked my way to Applejack's barn... I looked over the window, I could only see Granny Smith sleeping in her chair...next to a hook...I had a great idea... I jumped over the window and sneaked my way behind Granny...I saw a table with three knives...I grabbed two of them. After that, I needed to act quickly, I went in front of Granny Smith...and quickly impaled both of the knives on both of her front hooves. She woke up screaming, I quickly grabbed the hook and it impaled it on her chest, more old pony screams, I ran to the lever...and pulled it... As she gained height, the hook actually was ripping her chest apart! It was a beautiful sight! She continued screaming until the hook started mutilating her neck... But, unfortunately, the hook stopped before reaching her head...I grabbed the last knife on the table and threw it on the rope... BULLS EYE! The chair fell on thee ground, I noticed that impact made the hook go up! Thus destroying Granny's head... Now I had to wait for Applejack and Big Mclintosh....they had went to Ponyville buy stuff... I just sat there....and masturbated to Granny's corpse... A few minutes later... The door to the barn finnaly opened...it was Mac... I hidden myself on the hay pile...I couldn't see but I could hear, Mac's gasp to Granny's corpse... I could hear hoofsteps coming my way...by pure instinct I jumped out of the hay...on the right time... I knocked Mac on the ground but I couldn't stay on him, so I fell next to him. When he was getting up, I jumped on him again, this time it had work... I headbutted him repeatedly as I strangled him with both of my hooves, I didn't even mind if I was bleeding like him... When I noticed he was already barely conscious, I got off him and saw a shears on the tool table... I ran to and grabbed it and quickly came back... "SNIP-SNIP!" First, the obvious...with the shears and his penis exposed, I cutted it off at the base of the ballsack, obviously, it took more than just one cut, so I had to "snip" about seven times, at the sound of his screams, before it came off... After that, I stabbed both of the shears togheter in his neck, and opened it slowly while he gargled and choked...his head popped off a few seconds later... For a grand finale, I stabbed his chest repeatedly with the shears closed and left it there...aaaaaand I heard a female gasp... When I looked backwards, I was obviously expecting Applejack, but I didn't expected to come flying with a judo kick... The impact sent me flying backwards...I landed on the ground with my ear ringing, I opened my eyes and saw Applejack on top of me...normally, that would be good, but that wasn't going to be good... Headbutts and punches quickly came to my head, I felt pain every second, the beserk was woring off, I could feel teeth coming off and soon starting to cough blood...I felt like Apple Bloom... And with one last direct punch to my muzzle...I lost consciouness... In the church... "Stallions and Mares, we are here, reunited, to pray for the souls of the following ponies, Big Mclintosh, Granny Smith and Apple Bloom..." The whole church was in tears... "Those had been bruttaly murdered by Skyblack Graymane, a fool, which now is probaly rotting in the moon, that is, if Celestia didn't had mercy of his poor soul...but, we all wish she did...because, we all know that Graymane was a good pony in the inside, but that "good pony" was stuck inside his concrete heart..." Applejack sat next to her dead family members... "Now...a moment of silence...to those unlucky and poor ponies..." Necroterium... The coffin with me was being taken to the crematory...they left me next to the door...I opened my eyes...and slowly got out of the coffin... There was a doctor next to it...I grappled her...and threw her inside the room with the cremator... "Yeah, I'm back from the dead!" Before she got up, I grappled her and threw her inside the cremator and closed the door...she begged to get out of there...being the common me, I didn't listen, and turned the cremator on...I left the room at the sound of her screams and went to the surgery room... Luckily, there were no doctors there, I grabbed the bonesaw and left...now...I just need to find...Applejack... You can't escape death... I sneaked my way back to Applejack's barn, luckily, it was already night... I saw her entering the barn, I quietly followed her in, and hidden myself in another hay pile... She trotted to her room...in tears...as soon as she closed the door, I got out of the hay pile and grabbed a hammer in the tool table...and started knocking with it on the barn's door... Applejack soon got out, I've hidden myself behind one of the horse cages...and waited her to come... "H-hello? Is anypony there?" The hoofsteps got closer and closer...until... "HI THERE!!" I shouted as I got out of cover and stabbed Applejack with the bonesaw in the chest, she screamed in pain as I twisted and shook the saw... And suddently, I imagined Apple Bloom's all bloody face as Applejack screamed, Apple Bloom's bloody face was also screaming, and the hallucination only stopped when Applejack fell on the ground... She was spitting blood, I wanted to make sure that the last sentence she was gonna hear was... "You fuck with the Skyblack, AND YOU GET FUCKED UP, YOU HEAR?!" I jabbed the bonesaw in her neck, and quickly started cutting it open, she was choking and gargling but I didn't want to decapitate her... She gave one last big gargle as I jabbed the bonesaw in her belly and started cutting it open... Even though she was already dead, or almost, I inserted my hoof inside her belly and pulled her intestines out, and sticked it in her open mouth... And I was done...almost done... I grabbed the lifeless body and dragged inside the cage...I didn't finish the masturbation, but I got something better... Category:MLP Category:Death Category:Dismemberment Category:Skyblack Category:Applejack Category:Big Macintosh Category:Applebloom